Drabbles
by The Kit
Summary: Des petits drabbles sur les personnages du vogue Merry...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tout est a Oda moi je ne fais que polluer la section One piece française.

**NDA** : Hello ! Donc la je mettrai sûrement des piti (très piti) drabbles sur… plein de choses différentes ! n.n A oui, aussi les italique c'est les pensées (enfin vous auriez compris…)

----------------

Le vogue Merry voguait (répétition? Où ça? n.n") tranquillement vers une prochaine île, une prochaine aventure ou une prochaine grosse galère comme l'aurait si bien dit une certaine navigatrice. La "navigatrice" en questions était accoudée sur la barrière de bois à l'arrière du bateau en regardant la mer d'un air absent, sans oublier de vérifier de temps à autre le log pose pour voir si la direction était bonne.

Nami était perdue dans ses pensées...

_"Je le trouve parfait. Il est si mignon avec son air innocent... Son chapeau et son short sont tellement sexy... Ses yeux sont tellement envoûtants. Et puis il m'as sauvée !"_

Nami décrocha un instant son regard de la mer froide pour le poser sur l'homme de ses rêves.

_"Vraiment, Chopper est parfait."_

FIN!!

------------

XD !! Désolé d'écrire des bêtises pareilles, mais l'idée m'a plu. Et puis Chopper a sauvé Nami lorsqu'elle était malade!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : A Oda-sama !

**NDA** : Une petite deuxième !

-----------------------------

Zorro semblait dormir tranquillement sur le pont.

_"Dormir quoi de plus agréable que dormir ? S'entraîner ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas loin derrière…"_

En tout les cas, Zorro essayait de s'endormir mais la… Il n'y arrivait pas … Pourquoi ? Il soupira bruyamment. Il faisait drôlement chaud aujourd'hui, Nami disait qu'ils passaient à proximité d'une île estivale donc ils en ressentaient le climat…

"_Raaaa 'fais chier, 'fais trop chaud ! J'arrive même plus à dormir !"_

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés espérant désespérément qu'il arriverait enfin à dormir. Soudain il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres… Quelque chose de doux… Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais ce qu'il vit, il ne le cru pas. Il continuait a regardé la personne qui lui donnait ce baiser, sans bouger, pétrifié. Puis le baiser fut rompu.

_"Ku…Kuina ?"_

L'ange souri mélancoliquement et s'envola grâce à ses belles ailles blanches.

-Eh, Zorro ! T'es tout blanc, t'as vu un fantôme ? demanda innocemment Luffy.

-C'était sûrement un rêve… murmura l'interpellé.

-----------------

Voila. J'ai finit mon deuxième !! Surtout n'hésitez pas sur la case "review" !! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Tout est a Oda !

--------------------------

Lunette de soleil sur le nez, tokywolky (Comment est-ce que ça s'écrit ce truc !?!) en poche, trois agent secret exploraient une île ou parait-il il y avait un merveilleux trésor.

-Long-nez à chapeau de paille et nez bleu : Répondez !

-LONG-NEZ NE M'APPELEZ PAS NEZ BLEU !!!

-Ici chapeau de paille ! Mais nez bleu, soyez plus discret ! On va se faire repérer par les monstres de l'île !

-Les montres ?

-Oui long-nez ! Les monstres ! Ils sont tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres ! Il y a : Sandragon, Zorgozilla mais surtout Nam…Nammmmmmmmmmmmm…. NAMDINO !!!

-OUI !! Vous avez raison chapeau de paille !! Il faut être le plus discret possible !!!

-Vous jouez encore aux agents secrets ? demanda Robin aux trois espèce de gosse.

-Ici long-nez : Alerte a toutes les unités nous somme découvert !

-Ici nez bleu : On se replis ! Couront derrière le grand mât… euh je veux dire : l'arbre centenaire !

-Ici chapeau de paille : Tout a fait d'accord ! Mais il ne faut pas s'écarter de notre objectif principal : la cuisi…la grotte où il y a le légendaire trésor !

-Nez bleu à toute les unités : Mais il faut être prudent car Sandragon garde l'entré de cette grotte et il ne laissera pas sont trésor si facilement !

-Long-nez à toutes les unités : Passons par la fenêtre de derrière !

-Nez bleu à long-nez : Il ne peut y avoir des fenêtre à une grotte appelez ça un trou d'éclairage !

-Long-nez à nez bleu : Vous avez tout à fait raison.

-ALLONS-Y !

-Long-nez à chapeau de paille : Il faut toujours décliner notre identité et à qui nous parlons !

-Nez bleu à toutes les unités : Tout a fait d'accord !

-Chapeau de paille à toutes les unités : Vous avez raison. Mais allons-y pendant que Sandragon et Zorgozilla se disputent ! Mais faites bien attention à Namdino ! Elle peut être dangereuse !

-Nez bleu a toutes les unités : Mais si Robi… euh je veux dire…comment je vais l'appeler ?

-Trouve plus vite que ça !

-Chapeau de paille à long-nez : Vous n'avez pas décliné votre identitée ! Est-ce vraiment vous ou êtes-vous un espion ?

-Long-nez à chapeau de paille : Je ne suis pas un espions ! En plus je suis juste à coté de vous !

-Nez bleu à toutes les unités : Mais si Robinoflower nous dénonce à Sandragon !

-Long-nez à toutes les unités : Arrangeons-nous pour qu'elle ne nous trouve pas ! Aller en avant mes amis !

-Chapeau de paille à long-nez : Je ne suivrai pas un espions ! Vous, suivez moi !

-SI JE TE DIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN ESPION !!!

-Chapeau de paille à espion : Vous voyez vous continuez !

-Long-nez à chapeau de paille : Je ne suis pas un espion et je vous suis.

-Chapeau de paille à espion : Aller suivez nous, je vous accepte dans la mission !

Les trois compères courairent vers la "grotte" et entrèrent par "le trou d'éclairage". Mais une fois dans la grotte un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Lu… chapeau de paille se tourna avec un air méfiant vers Pi…long-nez et lui dit :

-Chapeau de paille à long-nez : Alors vous nous avez vendu ! Espion !

-Long-nez à chapeau de paille : Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est peut-être Robinoflower !

-Ici nez bleu : Alerte a toutes les unités le monstre a été identifier et c'est Namdino !

La dites "Namdino" les assomma tous en hurlant :

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MONSTRE ?!! J'aurai pas du vous acheter ce kit du super espion…

-L'espion c'est lui ! dit Luffy en pointant Pipo du doigt. Au fait qu'est-ce que t'as fait du vrai Pipo ??!!!

-------------------

Voila j'ai fini… Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais l'idée m'a bien plu !! Dites moi tous dans les reviews !!! Encore désolée d'écrire de pareil idiotie. (même pas drôle en plus !)

Conclusion : Il ne faut jamais mettre des tokywolky sur le vogue Merry! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : S'ils étaient a moi ce ne serait pas très intéressant One piece… Soyez heureuse : Ils appartiennent a Oda !!! n.n

**NDA **: Me revoila !!! MOUHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Je m'excuse na n'avoir rien foutu pendant (euhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...)(a oui) 2 semaines. Mais je me réveille de mon long sommeil de 10 ans !!!(Lectrices : je croyais que c'était 2 semaine. -.-") En tout cas me revoici !!! Que vais-je écrire comme inepties aujourd'hui ?? (Kitkat cherche)(Kitkat contente)(Kitkat trouver idée !)(Kitkat fait la danse de joie)(Kitkat aime parlée à la Hina)(Tien une fic sur Hina !!!)(C'est pas bête ça !!!)(Kitkat de nouveau contente)(Lectrices désespérée)

En parlant de lectrices !!! Merci beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie pour vos gentille reviews !!!! n.n (Kitkat re-re-contente) ça me fait beaucoup, bien plaisir !!!(Moi aimé parler France) En tout cas j'ai cru comprendre (il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir) que la 3ème était votre préféré…(Merci Rini pour l'orthographe de "Talki-walki" n.n) je sais pas si celle que je vais écrire seront aussi drôle… Désolé…

o - o Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Ps plus ou moins important **: Je vais faire un p'tit Nami x … (qui ?)(Kitkat tire au sort)(Kitkat sort un petit papier)(Kitkat lit le papier)(Zorro ?)(Aller va pour Zorro) A oui temps que j'y pense : les pensées sont en italique.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Ça fait pas mal de temps maintenant…_

_Ça fait pas mal de temps que je l'aime…_

_J'aimerais bien le tenir dans mes bras juste une fois, peut-être même l'embrasser._

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense de moi. Le seul échange que nous avons généralement c'est des disputes… Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous… enfin je… n'arrive pas à être gentille avec lui? (D'un autre cotés lui non plus, il n'est pas super sympas) Mais… Peut-être m'aime-t-il ? Non la je crois que je rêve._ (A fond ! XD

La rousse fut sortie de ses pensées, interpellée par Robin qui lui faisait remarquer que si elle voulait faire semblant de lire pour qu'on ne la dérange pas, ce serait plus utile de tenir son livre dans le sens inverse. Nami baissa vivement la tête vers son livre de navigations et remarqua qu'elle le tenait à l'envers… Là, niveau discrétions, c'était pas vraiment ça…

-Mais tu sais Robin, je ne faisait pas semblant !! Je me suis juste un peu perdue dans mes pen…p… CALCULES ! se justifia Nami rouge de honte en retournant le livre. (_J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu avec le livre à l'envers !!_) Nami tourna la tête vers Zorro qui dormait. (_Ouf ! Il dort encore ! Il n'a rien vu !_)

-Des calcules ? A quel propos ? demanda Robin un sourire aux lèvres devant la rousse qui n'avait pas cessée de regarder l'escrimeur pendant ses "calcules".

-Des calcules de… de… deeeeeeee… de navigation ! répondit Nami, de plus en plus rouge.

-Bien, alors je te laisse a tes "calcules".

_Tiens, Sandy arrive ! J'aurai dû tombée amoureuse de lui… Au moins je suis sûre de ses sentiments. Enfin peut-être qu'il exagère.(peut-être... que dis-je ? C'est sûr !) Il drague toutes les filles qui croisent sa route. Enfin bon, il est très gentil alors ça va... Tiens, ça sent bon. Super bon même !_

-Nami-chérie, Robin-adorée, je vous ai préparé du thé et quelque gâteau.

-Merci Sandy ! ♥

-DE RIEN NAMI-CHERIE !!!

-Rah, ta gueule blondinet, j'aimerai bien pioncer !

-A croire que ton rêve, c'est de battre le record du monde du plus gros dormeur.

-REPAITE UN PEU, CUISTO DE PACOTILLE !!!!!!!!

-Grrr, Je vais t'étriper !

-...

Discutions coupée pour cause de non-intérêt du sujet.

_Et voila encore en train de se disputer... Pourquoi Zorro (_♥) _s'énerve-t-il si facilement quand Sandy m'appelle Nami-chérie ? Peut-être parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il est trop timide pour me le dire !!!_(Lueur d'espoir) _Mais il faut que j'arrête de rêver !! _(Vite éteinte) _Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai préféré Zorro (_♥),_ à Sandy. _(Parce que l'auteur a mis tout les nom des gars du Vogue Merry dans un sac et a tirer au sort. C'est tombé sur Zorro, voila tout)(_En effet ça explique tout_ -.-")_Peut-être pour son cotés inaccessible ?..._

_J'ai soudainement une idée !_

Nami eu un air réjoui. Elle se leva de la chaise longue où elle était allongée, posa son livre sur la table à cotés du plateau que Sandy venait d'apporté, bu le reste de son thé d'une traite (se brûlant légèrement la gorge au passage)_(AÏÏÏEUHHHH)_ et se dirigea vers les deux combattants. Robin leva le nez de ça lecture pour regarder ce qu'allait faire la navigatrice.

-Zorro suis-moi, j'ai à te parler. (Sourire de la part de Robin)

-J'ai pas spécialement envi…

Le regard noir de la rousse le dissuada de toutes autres ripostes.

-Suis-moi, c'est tout !

Nami se dirigea vers la cale, Zorro la suivi (rien que pour voir l'air dépiter de Sandy, sa valait le coup)

Une fois Zorro entré, elle ferma la porte.

-Alors, Nami de quoi tu veux causer ?

BAM

Elle l'avait frappé.

-NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN !!?

BAM

Nouvelle bosse sur la tête de l'escrimeur.

-C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?

BAM, BAM, BAM.

La l'escrimeur était enfin assommé. (_Pas trop tôt_)

Alors la navigatrice le pris dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser. Zorro rouvrit les yeux. Nami l'assomma a nouveau pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_En fait, il suffisait de l'assommer !_

--------------------

Bon c'est nul, **très** nul… J'ai vraiment hésité avant de la mettre, mais je me suis lancé. (enfin j'aurai vraiment pa dû...)

Même si c'est très nul, laissez moi une review. (ne serai-ce que pour m'engueler)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : Dois-je le répéter ?

**NDA** : Encore une connerie sortant de mon cerveau malade…

Baka d sensei : Kouaaaaaaaaaa ??? Que voit-je ??? Ce n'est pas nul ??? (kit kat essuie une petite larme qui coule au coins de l'œil) MERCI !!!! (Merci pour le ps n.n mais je crois mon orthographe désastreuse est incurable… XD)(et en plus ça te fait rire ?)(Non mais franchement !!)

Armilia : Merci beaucoup !!! n.n Pour l'histoire d'Ace… (Touss Touss) euh… ben… j'essayerai, promis, mais je suis pas sûre d'y arriver… Gomen…

--------------------

Nami, Robin et Sandy revenaient de la ville avec une tonne de sac en papiers de couleurs différentes dans les bras, mais Robin portait aussi… une espère de chose verte dans les bras… Une espèce de chose verte qui ressemblait a une fougère…

-ROBIN !!!! hurla Luffy. C'est quoi cette salade en pot ??

-C'est une fougère en pot.

-Ca on avait vu… murmura Zorro. -.-"

-J'ai décidé de m'acheter une plante, j'aimerai bien faire un peu de jardinage.

-En tout cas, elle a l'air bonne ta salade !!

-C'est pas de la nourriture Luffy… -.-"

-Mais si c'est juste de la salade !!!

-Comme les cheveux de Marimo ?

-REPETE UN PEU, BLONDINET ??

-… -.-"

-Je vais la poser dans la cuisine.

-C'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?? demanda Luffy en mode fontaine du coté de la bouche.

-Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu ne veux pas que de la viande fourrée a la viande c'est évidemment pour manger la plante de Robin ? (Qui m'as coûtée cher en plus) demanda Nami.

-La viande fourrée a la viande ?? Sandy !!! Ca a l'air bon, fait moi s'en !!!

-"Fait moi s'en" ??? C'est quel dialecte ça ??

------------------Le lendemain--------------------------

Robin lisait tranquillement sur le pont en profitant du soleil du début d'après-midi. Quand une chose nommée Luffy arriva en trombe vers l'endroit ou se trouvait l'archéologue.

-Robin !! Robin !!!! Robin !!! Robi…

-Qui a-il ? coupa Robin légèrement irritée.

-Je peux arroser ta plante ???? Dis, je peux ??? Aller, s'il te plaît !!!

-Si tu y tiens tant.

-Merci !!!

Et le capitaine reparti aussi vite qu'il le pu en direction de la cuisine.

-Je vais pouvoir la manger cette salade !! Elle a l'air vachement bonne !!!! pensa Luffy. En plus je pourrais piller la réserve de viande !!!

Il entra dans la cuisine qui n'était malheureusement (pour Luffy) pas vide. Il venait de terminer le repas et donc Pipo et Zorro était de corvée de vaisselle (Ha ha, bienfait pour vous !!! avait hurlé Luffy un peu plus tôt.)

-Comment je fais maintenant ?? se demanda Luffy. Je sais !!!!!

-Luffy qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?? Si tu viens pour piller la cuisine l'autre blondinet en chaleur va te butter (et pour une fois il aura bien raison)(mais cette phrase Zorro l'avait seulement pensé)(Il allait quand même pas s'abaisser a dire un truc pareil !)

-Je ne suis la que pour arroser la sala… plante de Robin.

-La plante qui se trouve comme par hasard dans la cuisine… ajouta Pipo.

-Bon, je prend la plante et je vais l'arroser ! s'écria Luffy plein de sueur (comment ils savent que je suis juste venu pour tout manger ??? Ils sont devrin ??)(traduc': devin)

Luffy pris la plante en pot et se dirigea, l'air de rien, dehors.

-Comment je vais pouvoir arroser ce truc, moi ? pensa le jeune homme. Il faut de l'eau.

Tilt

-Mais, je sais !!! On est sur un bateau, il me suffit juste d'un peu d'eau de mer ! Problème : j'ai rien pour la prendre, l'eau…

Il tenait encore la plante en main et regardait la mer.

-Comment je vais faire ? pensa Luffy

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? demanda une petite voix derrière lui ; voix qui vraisemblablement était celle de Chopper.

Luffy fut surpris d'entendre une voix alors qu'il réfléchissait et sursauta laissant par la même occasion tomber la plante dans les flot bleu azure.

-LA PLANTE DE ROBIN !!!!

A ses mots Sandy accourut sur le pont.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT A LA PLANTE DE ROBIN-ADOREE ??!!!!???

Zorro dû repêcher un Luffy qui s'était fait sauvagement jeté par-dessus bord par un certain cuistot blond.

-De toute façon, je savais que je ne la retrouverai pas entière dès que j'ai accepter qu'il l'arrose. dit Robin quand Luffy, tout fraîchement repêcher, lui présenta ses excuses.

--------------------------------------------

Une nouvelle idiotie… Toujours aussi con… Mais en venant ici vous savez a quoi vous attendre !! n.n"

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser !! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Oda vénéré.

**NDA :** Réponse aux trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès gentilles review que j'ai reçu !!!!!!! n.n

Miyu Satzuke : Je suis toute fière de moi, la !! J'ai réussi à mettre de la joie dans ta journée pluvieuse !!! n.n (très contente) Je faisais ça pour ça au départ (même si c'est pas très réussi…)

Eileen-san : Hu hu hu !!!! XD La je suis morte de rire !!! (Pourquoi ??) Ben parce que j'aime pas trop ce couple non plus !!! XD J'avait juste envie d'une Nami qui assomme son amûûûûr pour l'embrasser et j'ai vraiment tiré un des gars au sort !!!!! Je te jure !!! lol !! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même !!! n.n

Baka d sensei : Tan mieux !!! Je me sens moins seul pour l'orthographe (cache le 6/20 en français derrière son dos) Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes !!! n.n

Et le mot de la fin… EN AVANT VERS UNE NOUVELLE 'TITE HISTOIRE !!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------

Nami (et oui encore elle !!) ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle avait mal dormi. Se réveiller toutes les demi-heures pendant toutes la nuit, c'était pas vraiment le top… Elle s'étira comme à son habitude en se mettant en position assise, mais évidemment, le hamac tangua dangereusement puis finit par se retourner. Nami tomba lourdement sur le ventre sous les discret rire de Robin, qui, elle, finissait un livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille ("Pas questions d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner tant que je n'aurai pas fini ce chapitre !" pensait la brune.)

-AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏïïïïïïï-euuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!! se lamenta Nami qui s'était relevée, les deux mains sur son nez endolori. Mon neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !! Ca fait maaaaaaaaaaaal ! Je sens que je vais passer une TRES bonne journée !!!!(…ironique…)

-Bonjour, Nami. murmura Robin qui s'était replongée dans ça lecture.

-Ouais, salut Robin.

Puis Nami se dirigea, avec tout le peu de dignité qui lui restait, vers les escaliers qui conduisait à la calle. Elle sorti de la calle et arriva sur le pont.

-Je me suis fait mal et en plus, ridiculisée devant madame parfaite… pensa Nami. Elle arrive à garder son sang froid dans toutes situation, elle est belle, intelligente… J'me sens inexistante quand elle est la…

La rousse soupira puis se dirigeât en direction des quelques marches qu'il fallait monter pour arriver à la cuisine. Dans ses pensées, elle loupa une marche. Et hop la boum, une navigatrice étendue sur les marches et hop la boum, un nouveau coup sur le nez. Nami en avait mare.

-Vraiment, quelle bonne journée je vais passé !!!

Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine avec une main, l'autre étant posée sur son nez pour alléger la douleur. (On peut dire que ça marchait vraiment…) Tous les autres (expecté Robin) était dans la cuisine pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner. _Lui_ aussi.

-Bonjour, Nami-chérie !!!! ♥

-Ch'alut Nami !!!! s'exclama Luffy, la bouche pleine.

-Salut. répondit Nami qui avait toujours la main sur le nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Nami-de-mon-cœur ???

-Elle est tombée du lit se matin. répondit promptement Robin qui venait d'arriver.

-T'ETAIT PAS OBLIGEE DE LEUR DIRE !!! hurla (intérieurement) Nami.

Nami décida de ne pas hurler sur Robin et d'aller s'asseoir a table, maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis… Mais elle s'emmêla les pieds et tomba à nouveau sur le plancher du bateau sous l'éclat de rire (presque) général (Sandy étant trop galant pour rire).

-Quel jour est-on ?? demanda Nami toujours couché par terre.

-Mardi, pourquoi ??

-J'aurai plutôt dit Vendredi 13… murmura Nami.

Sandy l'aida à se relever, puis ils déjeunèrent tranquillement (tranquillement : Sans attaque de marine, ni de dégâts sur le bateau. Il faut quand même se battre avec le capitaine pour manger…)

------------------------

Nami avait passé une journée purement et simplement : HORRIBLE. Elle avait renversé toute son encre sur une carte presque finie, avait passé son temps à tomber et avait subi bien d'autre désagrément… La journée était presque finie (Youpi !!!). Le repas venait de se terminer.

-Je me lave les dents et je me couche directement… pensa Nami en sortant de table.

Tous l'équipage sorti pour aller lire pour certain, dormir pour d'autre. Sandy était resté faire la vaisselle et Luffy s'était assis sur son siège réservé pour regarder l'horizon ("Je vais pas me coucher a 8 heure quand même !!") Nami pensait a plein de choses du genre :

-Je devrais lui demander… Juste comme ça pour voir ce qu'il dit…

La navigatrice se dirigeât vers la personne à qui elle voulait parlé puis lui demanda :

-Dit, Tu me trouves jolie ??

-Non.

-Tu m'aimes bien ?

-Non.

-J'ai une petite place dans ton cœur ??

-Non.

-Tu serais triste si je partais ??

-Non.

S'en était trop pour elle. Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui quand il lui attrapa le poignet.

-Quoi ??? demanda furieusement Nami les larmes aux yeux.("Journée de merde." rageait-elle intérieurement.)

-Tu n'es pas "jolie" mais tu es merveilleuse. Je ne t'aime pas "bien", je t'aime. Tu n'as pas une "petite place dans mon cœur", tu ES mon cœur. Je ne serais pas triste si tu partais, je mourrai…

-Luffy… murmura Nami en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue auparavant.

Luffy pris les deux mains de la rousse dans les siennes puis déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue humide.

-Cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise finalement !

---------------------------

Un petit Luffy x Nami aujourd'hui… Oui bon je sais que la c'est plus du plagia c'est du recopiage mais j'avais envi d'adapter cet espèce de poème avec un Luffy x Nami… (la encore c'est pas spécialement un couple que j'aime…)(Les seuls couples que j'aime vraiment sont les Pipo x Kaya (j'en écrirait un, un jour) et le Zorro x Kuina (Après je lis de tout car le choix des couples ne me gène pas vraiment)(moi j'aime pas vraiment le OCC ou OOC je sais plu...)(c'est pour ça que le Zorro x Sandy j'aime pas trop trop... A part si c'est pas O... Vous m'avez compris n.n")

Alors vous avez aimé ?? n.n" (Kit kat va se cacher devant le "NON" général)


	7. 7 Il était une fois en Merrygo

Bonjour tout le monde !! Me revoila ("Oh non...")Mais si !! n.n Bon cette one shots sera en plusieur partie, donc c'est plus une one shots... Pourquoi je la poste la ? Je sais pas... n.n (je suis pas logique) Cette fois, ce sera plus une parodie des contes de fée qu'autre chose... Et attention, c'est vulgaire et décousu a cause des parenthèses...

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One piece appartiennent a Oda (a quoi ça sert de le dire, tout le monde le sais ?)

----------------------------------------------------

Il était une fois, dans une lointaine contrée appelée Merrygo, une princesse nommée Namilia. Cette douce jeune fille (championne de boxe, quand même…) était très belle. Ses cheveux était d'un roux éblouissant (moche, quoi) sa taille extrêmement fine (ça fait peur à voir) et … (parle des yeux !!)(a ouais, pas con !!) ses yeux d'un beau marron (Mouais, pas super convainquant). Elle portait tout le temps une longue robe rose pâle avec les gants assortis (nunuche, quoi) et un beau diadème en or, incrusté de diamant (elle se fait pas chier, la p'tite !!). Elle était d'une beauté tellement ravageuse (c'est bon, on a comprit) que tous les hommes était amoureux d'elle (tu parles…).

Elle était la fille du roi Luffykingo, le roi du royaume (mais aussi de la mafia et des pirates)(un type pas très clair, quoi !!)(On comprend comment elle l'a eu, son diadème !!). Le gentil (?) roi du royaume régnait gentiment sur ses sujets (et les mafieux) : il leurs assurait (aucune) sécuritée pendant les guerres et prenait des impôts exagérément bas ( pas plus que leur rendement… Si c'est pas un bon roi, ça !!).

Mais un jour (ôôô jour noir), la gentille et frêle pauvre petite princesse innocente fut enlevée !!! (elle a quand même tuée 4 de ses assaillants a mains nues) Quel drame !!! Le roi, Luffykingo, lança un avis de recherche contre le malandrin qui avait osé enlever sa douce-gentille-frêle-pauvre-petite-fille-innocente (et son diadème en or incruster de diamant)(il le gardait pour pouvoir s'acheter le plus gros repas possible)

-Celui qui a osé enlevé mon diadè… je veux dire… ma douce-gentille-frêle-ect. fille vas le payer très cher !!! Envoyez un avis de recherche… Je veux que tout le monde soit au courant !!!! Celui qui me la ramènera (elle et son diadème) recevra une forte récompense !!!

-Tout de suite votre majesté !! Je mets combien en récompense ?? demanda un valet qui avait des lunettes en forme de cœur et un bouc rayé plutôt douteux.

-_Plus je donne d'argent moins j'ai de viande…_pensa Luffykingo avant de s'écrier a haute voix : Mets juste « forte récompense » (ça permet d'arnaquer plus facilement)

-Tout de suite, votre majesté !!! répondit le valet du nom de Jangododo.

Le valet s'en alla avec le brouillon de l'avis de recherche sous le bras.

-Quelques heures plus tard-

Jangododo :Voila, votre majesté, les avis de recherche que vous m'aviez demandé.

Il posa un paquet de feuilles sur le sol.

Luffykingo : Voyons voir ça…

Le roi pris la première feuille du tas et lu :

« Notre bien-aimée princesse Namilia s'est fait enlevée par un malandrin !

Elle est enfermée dans la plus haute tour du donjon de Naheulbeuk

Il faut la retrouver !

FORTE RECOMPENSE !

Le Roi Luffykingo»

Luffykingo : C'est bien, envois-les.

-Quelque part dans la terre de Feng, plus tard- (Attention, ce qui suis est un clin d'oeil a la saga en mp3 "Donjon de Naheulbeuk"Si vous ne conaissez pas cette saga, vous allez peut-être rien comprendre, désolée)

??: Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ?? Wah trop cool !!

??: Hey, le ranger, qu'est-ce que tu lis encore, imbécile !! On lit pas des paperasses trouver par terre quand on est pommé !

Ranger : Rah ta gueule, magicienne de merde ! J'ai trouvé un parchemin intéressant !

??: C'est quoi, une carte ? Ou du papier Q ?

Ranger : C'est un avis a la populasse !! Y'a écrit qu'il y'a une nunuche qui s'est fait enlever par un psychopathe et qu'il l'a emprisonnée dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk et y'a une « FORTE RECOMPENSE » si on la retrouve. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, le nain ?

Magicienne : On vas pas se faire chier avec une autre quête, il faut déjà finir celle-la et après on verra !

Barbare : BASTON !

Elfe : Je comprends rien du tout !

Barbare : Ben y'a un monstre là-bas ! BASTON !!

Nain : A merde ! Un autre porte-manteau qui bouge !! .

Ranger : Alors on laisse tombé ?

Magicienne : Bien sur ! On a pas le temps !

Ogre : Shlaquevuk !

Elfe : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Magicienne : Il dit « manger »

Tout le monde : -.-'

-Au même moment, dans la contrée de Sunnygo-

Homme : Belle promenade !

Autre homme : En effet Mr.Prince.

Mr.Prince : Et si nous rentrions, maintenant, Hermeppo.

Hermeppo : Un papier… il lit le papier rapidement Mr !! MR !!!

Mr.Prince : Quoi ?

H : Tenez, lisez !

Mr.P : Na… Nam… Namilia de mon cœur a été enlevée !! Je pars à sa recherche !!

H : Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?

Mr.P : Non, j'irai seul retrouver ma douce.

H : (il s'essuie le front) OUF !

-En même temps, en Merrygo-

Homme : « FORTE RECOMPENSE » ??

Femme : On y va.

Homme : Ouais.

Types pas très clairs : C'est les chasseurs de primes !! Robinata et Zoronoa !!!

Robinata : Vous êtes pénibles !

Zoronoa : Je m'en occupe.

Robinata : Si ça t'amuse…

--Slash--

Zoronoa : C'est bon j'ai fini.

Robinata : On peut y aller maintenant ?

Zoronoa : Wai wai.

Robinata et Zoronoa ré-enfourchèrent leurs chevaux noirs.

Zoronoa : GO ! (en criant TRES fort)

Robinata : Que vous êtes bruyant… (soupir)

Zoronoa (grosse veine a la tempe) : …

Ils galopèrent sans un mot pendant plusieurs (3) heures (dont 2 passées à remettre Zoronoa sur le bon chemin)

Robinata : Encore 3 heures de route avant d'arriver si on reste a cette allure et que vous arrêtez de vous perdre.

Zoronoa : Je ne me suis pas perdu, j'ai emprunté un raccourcis, mais il se trouve que c'était légèrement plus compliquer…

R (sourire moqueur en coin) : Un raccourcis… Tout a fait…

Z (grosse veine a la tempe) : C'EST POUR EVITER DE SE FAIRE REPERER !!! Déjà qu'on est pas aimé par le roi et ses gardes mais en plus on a les 90 des brigands du pays sur le dos… Alors il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.

R : Tout a fait…

Z (plus en colère tu meurs) : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R : Un blondinet avec une couronne…

Z : Hein ??

Il tourna la tête vers le point que sa collègue lui pointait de l'index. Elle avait raison, un blondinet avec une paire de lunette, une couronne qui étai a vu d'œil en or, habillé richement, galopait sur un cheval blanc (il fait penser à ces princes débiles dans les contes de fées pour débiles lobotomisés)

R : De toute évidence, il est de sang noble.

Z : Intéressant le blondinet… murmura-il avec un sourire qui laissai clairement comprendre que ce « noble » n'allait pas continuer sa course longtemps.

R soupir : Vous voulez encore raquetter quelqu'un…

Z : Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on a plus un sou et je crève la dalle… Je vais pas me gêner !

R : Je vous signale tout de même que nous sommes en route pour libéré une princesse et recevoir une « FORTE RECOMPENSE »…

Z : En plus, c'est toujours plus facile avec les nobles. (sourire sadique)

R : -.-' Il ne m'a même pas écouté…

Elle resta en retrait, le raquette, elle ne trouvait pas ça très drôle… Les assassinats secret, les quêtes au trésor, les recherches de sites archéologique, ça c'était intéressant au moins !! Mais les raquettes… Quel ennui ! Elle regarda donc au loin son compagnon se défouler et restait prête à intervenir en cas de pépins.

Z en se mettant en travers de la route, faisant arrêté le cheval du noble : Bonjour.

Noble : Vous entravez la route.

Z : Sans dec' ? J'avais pas capté…

N : Et bien il faudrait.

Z : C'est une bien belle couronne que vous avez la. Vous ne devez pas être n'importe qui… sourire sadique

N : En effet, je suis Mr.Prince, le prince du royaume voisin et je suis en route pour sauver ma fiancée.

Z : Royaume voisin ?? en criant a l'intention de Robinata CA TE DERANGES SI ON A LES GARDES DU ROYAUMES VOISIN SUR LE DOS ??

R : Un de plus ou de moins… -.-'

Z : OKAY !!

Mr.P : Que voulez-vous ?

Z : De l'argent, ou plutôt de l'or et pourquoi pas votre si belle couronne ?

Mr.P rire moqueur : Wa l'autre, il se ramène avec sa tronche de chou et il me demande ma couronne ?

Z (grosse veine a la tempe sortant un sabre) : REPETE UN PEU ???

R (en arrivant a cotés de mon ami) : On y va. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un petit prince, on a une princesse à sauver et une récompense a touché. Si t'a vraiment la « dalle », il vaudrait mieux se dépêché de la ramener auprès de son père.

Z : T'es pas drôle… Mais t'a raison, tu dit pas que des conneries en fait…

R : -.-'

Mr.P : MELLORINE !!! ♥o♥

R ?? O-O

Z : -.-' C'est quoi ce guss ??

Mr.P : Mademoiselle vous êtes vraiment merveilleuse !! Comment pouvez-vous supporter un gueux pareil a longueurs de journées ??

Z : TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE « GUEUX » ?? grosse veine

R : Avec le temps, on s'habitue…

Z : TRAITRESSE !!

R : Mais non.

Mr.P : Voulez-vous continuer la quête que vous avez entreprise en ma compagnie ?? ♥o♥

Z : Je croyais que t'étais en route pour « sauvé ta fiancée »

Mr.P : Toi, on t'a pas sonner, alors retourne avec tes confrères les légumes.

Z : … Je dois aller sauvé Namilia…je ne dois pas le tuer…perte de temps…zen…

Mr.P : NAMILIA ??? O-O A non, c'est moi qui vais la sauvée. Namilia, c'est ma fiancée !!

Z : Dans tes rêves mon pote, elle est pas fiancée et quand bien même elle le serait, se serai pas avec le dernier des gigolo blonds…

Mr.P (grosses veine a la tempe) : Je te provoque en duel !!

Z : J'ai autre chose à foutre que de me battre avec un nullos. Ma chère Robinata, allons-y.

R : J'allais le dire.

Ils commencèrent a partir quand ta ta ta tannnnnnnnnnn Mr.Prince hurla :

Mr.P : Tu fuis parce que t'a peur de la défaite !! LÂCHE !!

Z : Je dois aller sauvé Namilia…je ne dois pas le tuer…perte de temps…zen………. ET PUIS MERDE, JE M'EN TAPE DE TOUT CA !! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST EXPLOSER LA SALE GUEULE DE BLONDINET SANS CERVELLE DE CE CRETINS [grr grr

R : -.-' Et merde, il a touché le point flaible…

Z : Je vais te briser. (sourire sadique)

Mr.P : A part du vent, tu fais pas grand-chose…

Z : QUOI ???

Ils dégainèrent leurs épées. (NDA : Pourquoi Sandy porte une épée ? Je suis pas logique parfois…)

R : Diez y seis flores !!!

Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent a terre ligotés par 8 bras chacun.

R : Zoronoa, quand je dis « Nous n'avons pas le temps », ça veut dire « on se tire sans faire chier le monde », ok ?

Z : Lâche-moi !

Mr.P : Un fruit du démon ? Pas grave, c'est presque agréable quand c'est elle qui me ligote !! ♥u♥

Z : Toi, ta gueule.

R : Bon, je te le répète, mon très cher Zoronoa, NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE TEMPS, si tu veux manger avant de crever de faim on doit y aller.

Z : Et mais j'y pense… T'as pas faim toi ? Ca fait autant de temps que t'as pas mangé.

R : Moi aussi j'ai très faim, donc si tu pouvais arrêté tes conneries, ça m'arrangerai.

Z : Quand tu dis des trucs grossiers c'est que t'es vraiment en rogne.

R : … Super, on peut y aller maintenant ?

Z : Ouais, ok. (elle fit partir les bras) Toi t'a du pot qu'elle soit rabat-joie quand elle a faim !

Mr.P : Mademoiselle !!

R : Quoi, encore ?

Mr.P : Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez vous mariez avec moi, comme je suis riche, vous n'aurez plus jamais faim !

R : Non merci.

Z : Ca va pas de lui demander des trucs pareils ?

Mr.P : Bon d'accord mademoiselle, mais si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez toujours me trouver au château du royaume de Sunnygo !!

A l'entente de ce nom, les deux amis se redirent.

Z : Alors comme ça tu viens de se royaume ?? demanda-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de son épée.

R : ASSEZ !!! On y va. Nos comptes avec ce royaume n'ont pas à être réglé avec lui. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, maintenant, on y va. Au revoir Mr. Prince.

Z : …

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner au triple gallot.

Mr.P : De quels comptes voulait-elle parler ?

♫ TA TA TA TAAAAAAAAN ♫

Fin du premier chapitre…

----

Une 'tite review, ça fait pas de mal !!


	8. BOUH ! X3

Disclamer : Tout les personages de One piece apartiennent à Oda (et bla bla bla...♫)

--------------------------------------------

**BOUH !!** (air qui se veut terrifiant avec les dents de vampire en plastique qui tombent toutes les deux secondes et les oreilles de Minnie sur la tête)

Vendredi 16 Novembre...

-C'EST HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! X3, hurla un capitaine complètement euphorique à l'idée que le jour où dévaliser le placard à sucreries n'est pas un crime mais un devoir (enfin ça c'est ce qu'il disait dans un merveilleux discours qui avait arraché une larme à Pipo et Chopper jusqu'à ce que Sandy arrive et remette les pendules à l'heure)

-'Fandy, comment 'ze vais faire pour manzer des bonbons 'fi z'ai plus de dents ?

-T'en mangeras pas, ça ira plus vite...

-Ben pourquoi ? (repoussée miraculeuse des dents)

-Tout simplement parce que... CE N'EST PAS HALLOWEEN !

- Mais, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai oublié la vrai date et que c'est maintenant Halloween pour moi...

-Et bien ce n'est pas de la mienne si t'es con...

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, ENCORE ?

-Namiiiiiii chériiiiiiie, c'est cet abruti de Luffy qui veux fêter Halloween !

-Halloween ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ce truc hypra commercial où il faut **ACHETER** des déguisements, **ACHETER** des bonbons et les **DONNER** en plus !! -Nami en mode flamme haineuse formants un halot sombre autour d'elle-

-C'est bien ce que je disais c'est inutile... murmura Sandy.

-Mai-euh, je veux fêter Halloween !!

-Ecoute-moi Luffy, commença Nami avec le peu de calme qui lui restait, c'est NON, en plus Halloween c'était y'a pratiquement trois semaines !

-Bon d'accord, tan pis :D

Sur ce Luffy alla dans la chambre des garçons tendis que Nami retournait à ses cartes et Sandy, à sa cuisine. Quelle horrible sensation il eut quand il se rendit compte que cette histoire d'Halloween n'était qu'une diversion pour permettre à Chopper et Pipo de piller le frigo pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné...

-LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! hurla Sandy en courant en directions de la chambre des garçons.

-Et voila le boucan qui revient, grogna Zoro avant de se rendormir tranquillement.

-De toute façon, le vogue merry ne connaîtra jamais le calme... murmura Robin un sourire aux lèvres.

« **BOUH !!** » fin...

----------------------------

Encore une connerie qui sert a rien... (« Tu dit ça mais tu l'as posté quand même ta connerie... »)

A plus ! X3


End file.
